1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a patient treatment apparatus including a stable support for stably elevating the patient supporting table and for allowing the patient supporting table to be tilted or inclined relative to the supporting base to suitably support the head or upper portion and the leg or lower portion of the patient tiltedly or inclinedly relative to the patient supporting table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical patient treatment apparatuses comprise a patient supporting table for supporting the patient thereon and a control mechanism for applying controlled flexion and traction to a patient's body.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,880 to Daniels discloses one of the typical orthopedic tables comprising a patient supporting table including harnessed opposite ends, and a pelvic straps on the lower platform secure the patient's pelvic region to the lower platform.
However, the patient supporting table may not be elevated relative to the supporting base, and a complicated tilting mechanism is provided to tilt or incline the patient supporting table relative to the supporting base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,424 to Pepin discloses another typical slant board with automatic foot release and comprising a patient supporting table rotatable upon a horizontal axis from a horizontal position to a near vertical position.
However, similarly, the patient supporting table also may not be elevated relative to the supporting base such that the patient may not be suitably lowered or elevated relative to the supporting base to the required height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,101 to Cuccia discloses a further typical rotatable treatment table including a weighted platform adapted to rest upon a floor, and rigid support elements pivotally attached or supported on the weighted platform and rotatable relative to the weighted platform with an extensible elevation member.
However, similarly, the rigid support elements also may not be elevated relative to the weighted platform such that the patient may not be suitably lowered or elevated relative to the weighted platform to the required height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,286 to Scott et al. discloses a still further typical patient treatment apparatus including an elongated table pivotally attached or supported on a bottom or base with a pivotal table support column and rotatable relative to the base with a pusher block assembly.
However, the pusher block assembly include a weak structure that may not stably support the elongated table on the pivotal table support column and the elongated table and the patient supported on the elongated table may have a good chance to be tilted or inclined relative to the supporting base, and a complicated tilting mechanism is provided to tilt or incline the elongated table relative to the supporting base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,055 to Nanan discloses a still further yoga inversion bed with leg attachment and pivotable from a horizontal arrangement to a vertical arrangement to controllably support and invert a human body from a supine position to an inverted position.
However, the patient supporting table also may not be elevated relative to the supporting base such that the patient may not be suitably lowered or elevated relative to the supporting base to the required height.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional patient treatment apparatuses.